


Feelings

by DankSwag420



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Jin is like how he was in the beginning of Zero-One, Jin is working with Aruto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankSwag420/pseuds/DankSwag420
Summary: Jin thinks about being boring and emotions.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Jin
Kudos: 2





	1. Thinking

Jin was staring at the sprawling city, from all the way up in Aruto's office. Aruto had gone somewhere, Jin didn't know where but he knew that Aruto wouldn't be long. He promised that after all! He's only been gone for a minute or two, but it feels like an eternity for Jin. Without Aruto around, life was usually boring. Though was being boring a bad thing? Probably not but to Jin, being boring was like not having emotions. But is having emotions a good thing? Especially in a Humagear's case. Is having emotions for someone bad? These seem like such simple questions but to Jin, they feel like the hardest mathematic equations one could muster. And Jin isn't very good at math. Surprisingly. Jin lingered on whether or not having feelings for someone was a bad thing. He liked Aruto. Quite a bit actually. And Aruto liked Jin aswell. Well, Jin hopes he does atleast. But is it ok for Jin to feel the way he does about Aruto? Should Humagear's feel this way about humans? Or should humans be the only ones to feel like that? His thoughts get interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Jin turns his head and sees Aruto walking in, letting out a long yawn. Jin gets up from the chair he was sitting on and wraps his arm around Aruto. "Oh, what's this for?" Aruto asks. Jin looks up at Aruto and gives him a broad smile. "I missed you." Jin answers. Aruto gains a bright red blush. "I missed you too."


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin gets the answer to his questions.

It was late and Aruto was still hard at work, if Jin was being honest, he was upset that Aruto still had to work at a time like this. Aruto tries his hardest to stiffle a yawn but fails. "Aruto, you should go to sleep." Jin says, giving Aruto a worried stare. Aruto gives Jin a beaming smile. "Believe me, I'd love to but I need to get this done." Jin frowns. He walks over to Aruto and wraps his arms around him. "Please?" Aruto chuckles and replies "OK, I'll have a little nap." Jin smiles and changes their positions. He moves Aruto off his chair and takes his place in it, he places Aruto on his lap. Aruto wraps his arms around Jin and places his head on Jin's shoulder. "I love you Jin." He whispers. Jin tightens their embrace and whispers aswell "I love you too." Jin thinks that having feelings for someone is probably a good thing, even if he's a humahear. After a minute or two, Jin notices that Aruto has fallen asleep, he smiles and switches into sleep mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finished this! I just wanted to write a cute JinAru thing since I personally love this ship. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
